Bed Time Stories
by CherryMintAzzule
Summary: Setiap malam mereka bertemu di ranjang yang sama. Sasuke dan wanita dengan seribu cerita di balik senyumnya. Awalnya Sasuke tak merasa ada yang penting—atau berbeda, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, salahkah jika Sasuke menginginkannya? Meski jelas wanita itu masih mencintai 'dia? For 'Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri'. AU


**Bed Time Stories**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by C.M.A**

* * *

Sasuke paham bahwa ini bukanlah malam yang biasa. Bukan karena tiba-tiba ia harus kehilangan kamar mewahnya yang berada di griya tawang gedung tertinggi di Konoha. Bukan juga karena tiba-tiba bulan terbelah dua. Tapi karena malam ini adalah malam pertamanya.

Sasuke sudah mencoba menggigiti bagian dalam mulutnya sendiri dalam diam dan tersentak oleh rasa sakitnya, jadi ia yakin ini bukan mimpi. Tapi tetap saja ia masih tidak percaya bahwa sekarang ia sedang berada di sebuah kamar pengantin yang dihias sedemikian rupa, bersama seorang wanita yang sejak 10 jam terakhir ini resmi menjadi istrinya.

Haru—Uchiha Sakura.

Ia tidak munafik, bukan juga licik. Pada dasarnya pernikahan atas dasar perjodohan ini saling menguntungkan kedua belah pihak, jadi seharusnya Sasuke tidak perlu mengeluh. Pun fakta bahwa sang mempelai wanita adalah putri tunggal pemilik Haruno Corporation yang berwajah ayu dan terkenal seantero Konoha menambah poin plus yang memberatkan timbangan persetujuan sang Uchiha. Tapi bahkan untuk ukuran pria dingin yang awam dalam percintaan dan lebih suka tenggelam dalam pekerjaan, Sasuke tetap memiliki standar.

Setidaknya ia ingin menikah atas dasar cinta.

Jika standar di atas masih terlalu tinggi, setidaknya Sasuke berharap ia dinikahkan dengan wanita yang bisa ia cintai. Atau dalam kasus ini, yang bisa mencintainya. Dan setahu Sasuke, istri barunya itu telah memiliki seorang pacar yang sudah berhubungan dengannya selama sepuluh tahun, terlebih lagi ia mengenal orang itu meski hanya sekedar tahu nama. Entah apa Sakura sudah memutuskan hubungannya atau belum, tapi Sasuke tidak mendengar satupun protes dilayangkan pada pihak keluarganya oleh wanita itu. Pun seminggu lalu saat acara makan malam bersama, saat pertama kali rencana pernikahan itu terlontarkan, Sasuke melihat jelas bahwa Sakura hanya nampak tertegun sebentar sebelum melanjutkan makannya.

Lalu sekarang mereka terjebak di dalam kamar pengantin dengan Sakura yang tengah berbaring miring di atas ranjang. Tubuh rampingnya terbalut gaun tidur yang sepasang dengan piyama yang dipakai oleh Sasuke. Keengganan keduanya untuk memulai pembicaraan membuat oksigen di ruangan itu serasa menipis. Tapi kemudian Sasuke mendengar gumaman lirih dari wanita itu.

"Maaf."

Merasa sedikit tertarik dengan ucapan istrinya, Sasuke ikut naik ke atas ranjang dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke atas tumpukan bantal. "Oke. Jadi sudah berapa bulan?" tanya Sasuke frontal saja. Didengarnya suara derit per ranjang saat Sakura membalikkan tubuh menghadapnya. Mata bak bola kaca berwarna hijau milik wanita itu menatap Sasuke aneh.

"Aku tidak hamil, Uchiha-san. Aku hanya meminta maaf karena sudah membuatmu terikat denganku." Kata Sakura tegas yang hanya ditanggapi dengan gedikan samar oleh Sasuke.

"Bicaramu aneh. Belum apa-apa kau sudah meminta maaf. Makanya kupikir kau merasa bersalah karena mempersembahkan diri yang sudah tidak suci pada suamimu di malam pertamanya."

Sasuke tahu seberapa kasar ucapannya barusan. Tapi ia biasa tidak menyaring dulu ucapannya atau ia tidak bicara sama sekali. Dan saat dikiranya wanita itu akan melemparnya dengan lampu tidur di atas meja, Sakura malah hanya mendengus pelan dan menaikkan selimutnya hingga sebatas dagu.

"Akasuna-san orang yang sangat sopan. Sepuluh tahun kami berpacaran, ia bahkan tidak pernah menciumku." Aku Sakura. Entah jujur atau tidak, tapi yang jelas terdengar sangat tidak mungkin sekali di telinga Sasuke. Dan seolah tahu dengan apa yang dipikirkannya, Sakura kembali menegaskan. "Dia orang yang tahu bagaimana memperlakukan wanita dan dia tidak akan pernah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan olehku."

"Terserahlah," Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Kalau bukan dia yang tidak normal, maka kau lah yang kelainan."

Sakura tidak bicara apa-apa lagi dan hanya menunggui Sasuke hingga pria itu membaringkan tubuhnya sendiri di sebelahnya. Satu lengan dinaikkan ke atas dahi untuk menutupi matanya sementara yang lain diletakkan di atas perut.

"Uchiha-san?" panggil Sakura yang membuat Sasuke mendesis rendah dan menoleh dengan tatapan tajam. Tapi Sakura tidak gentar dan balas menatap Sasuke tepat di mata karena ia ingin pria itu memahami benar yang akan dikatakannya.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf, Uchiha-san." Manik mata Sakura terlihat berkilat dan napasnya terdengar berat.

Sasuke ikut menghela napas yang tadi sempat ditahannya. Ia tidak bodoh dan ia juga tahu—atau setidaknya bisa mengira—bagaimana perasaan sakit yang dirasa wanita di sampingnya. Sedingin-dinginnya hatinya, Sasuke tetap lahir dari rahim seorang wanita yang membuatnya tidak bisa mengabaikan sosok kaum ibunya begitu saja. Terlebih ini istrinya yang sedang bicara.

"Tidak usah pedulikan aku. Bukankah kau seharusnya minta maaf pada Akasuna-san?"

Senyum miring tercetak di wajah ayu itu sebelum Sakura menelentangkan dirinya dan menatap langit-langit. "Kami sudah memutuskan hubungan dengan baik-baik."

"Kau tidak terdengar menyesal." Sindir Sasuke karena nada suara Sakura terdengar ringan-ringan saja. Sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti wanita yang menikah karena dipaksa. Dan Sasuke yakin, meski ia begitu menggoda iman wanita, wanita di depannya ini masuk ke dalam kategori yang tidak menjadikan wajah tampan sebagai standar pasangan idaman. Terbukti benar karena Sakura tidak beringas seperti wanita-wanita yang mengejarnya. Intinya, Sakura tidak suka padanya dan tidak mungkin merasa senang-senang saja memutuskan hubungannya dengan pacarnya hanya karena menikah dengannya—eksekutif muda tersukses di Konoha.

Sakura melirik Sasuke. Ada sekelebat emosi yang terlihat di manik mata Sakura namun gagal diterjemahkan oleh Sasuke. Ingat, ia awam dalam percintaan. Stok katalog perasaannya pun terbatas. Dan wanita yang memiliki emosi begitu kompleks sangat sulit untuk dimengerti olehnya meski otaknya terkenal genius.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa."

Rasanya ada pisau es yang menancap di dada Sasuke saat mendengarnya. Detik berikutnya Sakura sudah tidak melihatnya lagi dan kembali menatap langit-langit.

"Apa pula perluku mengetahui itu?" balas Sasuke ketus.

Hening kembali menyekap sepasang pengantin anyar dalam babak sunyi yang baru. Namun sepertinya Sakura tidak ingin membuat kesan dirinya buruk pada suami yang sudah seharusnya ia layani dengan baik dan sepenuh hati.

"Maaf aku bicara kasar. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Sakura menghela napas. "Aku hanya kesal karena kamu bicara seenaknya. Sebab…" Sakura menghela napasnya lagi dan suaranya terdengar tercekat saat ia melanjutkan. "Itu… adalah hal tersulit yang pernah kulakukan dalam hidupku."

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang masih lurus menatap langit-langit kamar. Dari arah tatapannya, Sakura terlihat cukup tenang. Setidaknya Sasuke tidak melihat adanya tanda-tanda air mata.

Sasuke teringat dengan kejadian di acara resepsi tadi sore. Saat ia tanpa sengaja melihat istri barunya memerah matanya dan terlihat menahan tangis sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya lurus menatap ke pintu masuk gedung. Di sana, seorang pria berambut merah berdiri diam seperti patung tanpa niat ingin bergabung ke dalam. Ia hanya berdiri di sana, menatap ke arah pelaminan pengantin, mengucapkan sesuatu…

_—Kamu cantik sekali_

Saat itu juga, air mata mengalir dari kedua mata Sakura yang hanya berdiri kaku di sebelah Sasuke. Napasnya tersengal-sengal.

Dan itu jadi saat terburuk bagi Sasuke yang tiba-tiba merasa seperti orang jahat karena memisahkan mereka.

.

Sakura gadis yang cantik, berotak encer—dia seorang dokter, berkepribadian menarik, dan juga kaya. Sejak dulu, Sasuke sudah mengenalnya karena mereka bersekolah di SMP dan SMA yang sama. Dan di SMA-lah sang gadis musim semi menemukan pangerannya. Seorang seniman berwajah awet muda bernama Akasuna no Sasori.

Tidak banyak yang Sasuke tahu selain kalau mereka adalah pasangan terawet yang dinobatkan oleh panitia perpisahan SMA-nya, sekaligus pasangan paling serasi dan paling membuat iri. Karena pada dasarnya Sasuke lebih peduli nilai dan pelajaran, hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang jadi perhatiannya. Tapi siapa duga jika sekarang ia dan Sakura dipertemukan oleh takdir dalam sebuah pernikahan.

Kali pertama mereka bertemu sapa di acara peresmian cabang baru perusahaan Uchiha, Sasuke hanya memberi nilai 6 sebagai standar penilaian bagi wanita yang ia izinkan memasuki dunianya. Di matanya, Sakura tak beda dengan jutaan wanita lain yang mencoba mendapatkan cintanya. Namun sejak pagi tadi—ah, mungkin seminggu lalu—Sasuke mulai memikirkan ulang pendapatnya tersebut.

Apa ada, wanita yang dengan sukarela melepas cinta yang dirajut dalam waktu sepuluh tahun begitu saja? Oke, Sakura sudah pasti tidak rela. Tapi keteguhan hati wanita itu dan kesediaannya menerima titah ayahnya patut disaluti.

Apa ada, wanita yang tetap terlihat cantik tanpa kantung mata bak panda di hari ia menikah dengan pria yang jelas-jelas tidak dicintainya?

Apa ada, wanita yang bisa dengan santainya bicara tentang mantannya seringan itu bersama pria lain yang notabene-nya adalah suaminya?

Apa ada… wanita seperti itu?

Ya. Ada. Dia adalah Haruno—Uchiha Sakura. Dan itu membuat Sasuke begitu penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, dengan seberapa lama wanita itu bertahan, hingga ia melupakan bahwa dia pun tidak dalam kondisi yang lebih baik. Terikat dalam suatu pernikahan yang akan sangat sulit dibubarkan. Malah sepertinya untuk seumur hidup karena pasti kedua orangtuanya tidak akan mengizinkan perceraian.

Bahkan Sasuke tidak melihat Sakura menangis lagi sejak Sasori membalik badan tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Tidak ada lagi air mata karena Sakura mengusap cepat matanya dan kembali tersenyum pada para tamu yang menyalami mereka.

Namun harusnya Sasuke tahu. Bahwa tidak ada wanita yang seperti itu di dunia ini. Karena bahkan malaikat pun bisa menangis, maka mengapa seorang Uchiha Sakura tidak?

Karena keesokan paginya, saat Sasuke terbangun dan meregangkan tubuhnya hingga tangannya tanpa sengaja menyentuh bantal yang dipakai Sakura semalam, ia mendapati sarung pembungkusnya basah sebasah-basahnya.

.

.

"Teme, kupikir kau akan cuti hari ini! Kau kan baru menikah kemarin!" Naruto menatap Sasuke ngeri, seolah pria itu bukan manusia. Bagi Naruto, tingkah sobat sejak kuliahnya itu sungguh tidak bersyukur. Sudah punya istri cantik dan jatah cuti untuk berbulan madu, ehh malah muncul di kantor dan langsung menyuruh ini-itu pada bawahannya.

"Cuti? Dan membiarkan kamu mengacau di sini? Tidak, terima kasih." Jawab Sasuke dengan mata terpaku pada dokumen yang baru saja diserahkan Naruto.

Wajah Naruto yang tadinya cemberut itu berubah mesum saat ia menarik kursinya mendekati kursi sang atasan lantas berbisik rendah. "Hei, bagaimana malam pertamanya? Apa kau menggunakan kado dariku?"

Gerakan tangan Sasuke terhenti, lalu detik berikutnya Naruto sudah melipir mepet tembok karena dihadiahi _death glare_ gratis. Jangan bilang kalau Sasuke mau menjadikannya menu makan siangnya?! Catatan tambahan, di kamus seorang Uchiha Sasuke, tidak ada kata 'mustahil'. Artinya, Naruto sebaiknya minta maaf sebelum pena berujung runcing di tangan Sasuke terlempar ke arahnya.

"Ma-Maaf a—"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Sasuke—tanpa diduga—menjawab santai sambil menandatangani dokumen itu dan melemparnya ke atas meja. Ia menutup penanya dan menatap Naruto yang nampak tak percaya. "Aku tidak bohong."

"Ini kamu atau istrimu yang tidak normal?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya sambil menarik kursinya mendekat lagi. "Memangnya apa yang kalian lakukan semalam?"

"Mengobrol."

"Huh? Memangnya bisa? Padahal dekat-dekat perempuan saja kau gatal-gatal." Cibir Naruto.

"Ini beda. Sakura tidak seperti wanita-wanita sinting yang suka buat keributan itu." Sasuke beralasan.

"Baiklah… jelas beda sih, dia jauh lebih cantik dari _fans_-mu." Naruto duduk lagi di hadapan Sasuke, "Jadi, kalian mengobrolkan apa?"

Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan ekor matanya dan menjawab pendek. "Mantannya." Tentu saja jawaban itu membuahkan keterkejutan di wajah sobatnya.

"Kalian tidak normal." Naruto mengelus dada. "Baru kudengar ada pasangan yang membicarakan mantannya di malam pertama."

Ya. Sasuke juga.

"Lalu bagaimana saat kau bangun tadi pagi? Terkejut ya, melihat sekarang terbangun bersisian dengan seorang wanita? Aahhh… membayangkannya membuatku ingin langsung melamar Hinata sekarang juga. Naaa, Teme, beritahu aku! Kata Sai yang dari departemen pemasaran—yang baru menikah dengan Ino, teman SMA kita, pagi hari setelah menikah itu adalah saat-saat paling menyenangkan! Ada yang membangunkan, tiba-tiba sudah ada sarapan, air mandi dan baju ganti sudah disiapkan…"

Sementara Naruto berceloteh, Sasuke malah sibuk melamun. Ralat, bukan melamun melainkan mengingat kembali kejadian tadi pagi, sejak ia menemukan bantal bersarung basah itu.

.

.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan alisnya untuk tidak naik atau mulutnya yang membuka seperti orang bodoh. Sejak ia keluar dari kamar, aroma yang begitu disukanya menyeruak masuk ke rongga hidung—aroma tomat. Dengan tergesa Sasuke menuju dapur. Di sana, ia menemukan istrinya tengah memakai apron, mengaduk isi panci kecil yang bertengger di atas tungku kompor gas sementara meja makan sudah penuh dengan berbagai hidangan. Dan yang paling membuat Sasuke _speechless_ adalah dominasi warna _orange_ kemerahan yang begitu memanja mata.

"Hei, sudah bangun? Tadi aku ingin membangunkan tapi kamu kelihatan capek sekali." Sakura yang tanpa sengaja melihat Sasuke, menyapa pria itu dengan senyum manis tersungging. Tangannya bergerak lihai menuangkan isi panci yang rupanya sup tomat itu ke dalam dua mangkuk lantas meletakkannya di atas meja. "Aku sudah buat sarapan, kau hari ini tetap kerja 'kan? Sebaiknya cepat mandi dan kita sarapan bersama."

Demi apapun… saat itu, Sasuke seperti melihat bidadari sedang memasak di dapurnya. Tapi tunggu dulu, dari mana Sakura tahu kalau ia suka tomat?

"Aku tanya ibumu." Seperti paham dengan tatapan keheranan milik suaminya, Sakura menjawab pertanyaan tak terucap Sasuke dan melepas apronnya. "Jadi, sebaiknya cepat mandi sebelum supnya mendingin. Aku sudah siapkan pakaianmu. Kugantung dekat lemari."

Seperti kerbau dicocok hidung, Sasuke menurut saja. Otaknya hanya berpikir kapan ia bisa memakan semua hidangan itu yang nampak begitu lezat.

Setengah jam kemudian—rekor mandi tercepat Sasuke—mereka berdua sudah duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh harap, menunggu komentar untuk sup tomat yang dibuatnya. Belum lagi _smoothies_ tomat-apel-susu yang diteguk Sasuke dengan penuh nikmat.

"Enak?" Sakura bertanya.

Sesaat, Sasuke menahan gerakan sendoknya yang hendak menyuap sup itu ke dalam mulutnya lagi. Perasaan malu tiba-tiba menyeruak di dada saat ia melihat Sakura menatapnya geli. Pasti karena sejak tadi Sasuke nampak seperti anak kecil kegirangan yang mendapat mainan baru hanya karena sup dan _smoothies _tomat itu. Akhirnya dengan harga diri tinggi khas seorang Uchiha, Sasuke mengangguk samar dan langsung melanjutkan makannya lagi.

Selesai sarapan, Sakura langsung mencuci semua peralatan makan dan menunggui Sasuke yang tengah memakai jam tangan dan jasnya. Ia lalu mengantar pria itu hingga ke depan pintu.

Awalnya, Sasuke ingin pergi begitu saja. Tapi ketika teringat bantal yang basah itu, ia memutuskan untuk menatap wajah Sakura yang masih sedia menyuguhkan senyuman manis tanpa ada tanda-tanda kesedihan mendalam di sana. Akhirnya Sasuke bisa menambahkan satu alasan lagi di daftar mengapa Sakura pantas menjadi menantu keluarga Uchiha.

Dia pembohong yang luar biasa. Topengnya sangat sempurna—cocok dengan sifat _stoic_ keluarga Uchiha—hingga Sasuke bertanya-tanya, ke mana perginya wanita yang menangis dalam gaun pernikahan kemarin siang?

"Berhenti tersenyum. Itu menakutkan." Kata Sasuke akhirnya.

"Aku akan siapkan makan malam jadi usahakan pulang tepat waktu. Dan ini bekalmu." Sakura pura-pura tak mendengar dan mengulurkan sebuah tas kecil. "Aku pakai semua tomat yang tersisa jadi maaf kalau kurang." Tambahnya.

Sasuke mangambilnya dan menatap Sakura lagi. Kali ini dengan tatapan serius. "Kau tahu?" Sakura mengangkat alisnya, menunggu, "ada yang salah dengan isi kepalamu. Berhenti tersenyum begitu, hanya terlihat bodoh dan masokis di mataku."

Dengan kalimat seperti itu, Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura mematung di pintu apartemennya. Tapi senyum yang sama masih terus Sasuke lihat di keesokan harinya, lalu esoknya, dan esoknya lagi.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, dimulailah keseharian baru bagi keduanya. Setiap pagi, Sakura akan bangun lebih dulu, memasak sarapan yang selalu membuat Sasuke berdecak kagum—dan ia tidak pernah sekalipun mengucapkannya, tentu saja—menyiapkan segala keperluan Sasuke sebelum berangkat kerja dan mengantarnya ke depan pintu dengan ucapan 'Selamat jalan dan hati-hati.' Kadang juga ditambah dengan ucapan 'Tolong hari ini pulang cepat, aku membuatkanmu pai tomat' yang tentu saja dipatuhi oleh Sasuke.

Namun meski hari berganti dan terkumpul menjadi minggu-minggu, mereka tidak pernah melakukan kontak fisik. Sasuke memang tidak ada niat dan Sakura sepertinya hanya bersedia melakukan tugas istri yang lainnya selain itu. Hingga sekarang, nyaris sebulan setelah mereka menikah, mereka belum menunaikan malam pertama mereka. Pun untuk hal-hal kecil seperti bersentuhan—tangan, bibir, apa saja—tidak pernah terjadi. Tapi keduanya tidak mempermasalahkan itu semua, selama mereka cukup nyaman bersama satu sama lain.

Intinya, jika dilihat sekilas, mereka benar-benar sudah nampak seperti pasangan suami-istri. Apalagi ditambah kegemaran Sakura mengantarkan masakan hasil kreasinya ke rumah ibu mertua saat jadwalnya sebagai dokter tidak padat. Makin lengkaplah sudah keluarga kecil bahagia itu.

Namun jauh di lubuk hati Sasuke, ia masih terus bertanya dan menanti, kapan tepatnya semua sandiwara ini berakhir? Kapan ia akan melihat Sakura yang sebenarnya? Karena baginya sekarang Sakura hanyalah aktris yang tengah berakting sebagai istrinya. Tapi ia juga tidak munafik untuk mengakui bahwa selalu ada perasaan senang dan menyegarkan ketika ia pulang bekerja—dengan tubuh remuk-redam dan kepala pusing—lantas mendapatkan satu sambutan selamat datang ditambah hidangan makan malam yang sudah menunggu di atas meja. Seolah-olah saat itu juga tenaga dan perasaan Sasuke di-_upgrade_ ke tingkat tertinggi.

Apa ini rasanya berkeluarga?

Kalau begitu, mungkin Sasuke tidak masalah harus berakting lebih lama lagi.

"…san…"

Lagipula ia tidak harus pergi ke restoran langganannya terus karena sekarang sudah ada yang memasakkan…

"Uchiha—"

Tidak juga harus repot bebersih apartemen dan pergi ke binatu karena semuanya sudah ada yang mengurusi…

"Uchiha-san!"

Sasuke tersedak tomat-apel-susu _smoothies-_nya. Matanya bertatapan dengan Sakura yang duduk di ujung meja.

"Apa-apan kau ini? Melamun saat sarapan? Apa karena sekarang hari Minggu?" Sakura menatap Sasuke heran.

Setengah menggerutu, Sasuke merapikan cipratan _smoothies_ di atas kemeja linennya. "Kau yang mengagetkanku. Lagipula kenapa berteriak pagi-pagi?" balasnya. Padahal jelas-jelas dia yang melamun sampai tidak mendengar panggilan Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas untuk menenangkan diri. Tabiat suaminya memang suka jelek apalagi di pagi hari. "Kau ingat 'kan kalau ibumu meminta kita datang ke mansion hari ini? Aku berniat ingin membuatkan dinsum. Jadi bisakah kamu yang mencuci piring? Aku harus belanja."

Sasuke mengerutkan alis tapi akhirnya mengangguk juga. Setengah jam kemudian, mereka menyudahi sarapan dan Sasuke—untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya—mencuci peralatan bekas makan mereka di bak cuci piring. Karena hanya sedikit, begitu ia selesai mencuci piring, Sakura juga baru selesai bersiap.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura saat Sasuke menatapnya sambil mengelap gelas. "Kenapa? Kau mau ikut?" tanyanya.

Sasuke menatap istrinya yang balas menatapnya bingung, menunggu. Sasuke bukannya berniat berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi seorang bapak rumah tangga, tapi sebagai suami yang baik, setidaknya menemani belanja bukanlah hal sulit.

"Aku ikut."

.

.

Ternyata pasar swalayan tempat Sakura berbelanja cukup ramai. Mungkin karena sekarang hari Minggu. Sasuke nyaris berbalik lagi—maaf saja, berada di kerumunan banyak orang bukan kesukaannya—tapi tatapan Sakura yang menunggu dari luar mobil membuat Sasuke mau tak mau keluar juga. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di tempat menjual sayuran setelah tadi berhenti untuk membeli daging sapi wagyu yang akan dijadikan isi dinsum.

"Nee, Sasuke, yang mana yang kelihatannya lebih segar?" Sakura menunjukkan dua buah wotrel yang nyaris serupa. Setelah memelototi keduanya dengan tatapan heran—apa bedanya? Begitu pikir Sasuke—jarinya menunjuk yang ada di tangan kanan Sakura. Wanita itu langsung memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang belanjaan. "Kalau ini?" kali ini daun bawang. Dengan cepat Sasuke menunjuk yang ada di sebelah kiri. "Hoo… Tuan, kau pintar memilih juga." Sakura tersenyum jail dan memasukkan daun bawang itu ke dalam keranjang yang sekarang sudah dipenuhi dari mulai daging, bumbu-bumbu, kulit lumpia, tepung kanji, bawang bombay dan wortel juga daun bawang barusan—jangan lupakan sekilo tomat segar untuk persediaan asupan gizi Sasuke. "Hm… kita belum beli ikan."

"Kenapa baru ingat sekarang sih?" Sasuke menatap galak. Tempat menjual ikan sudah mereka lewati tadi saat membeli daging. "Ayo cepat. Bukankah kita harus datang sebelum makan siang?"

"Baik-baik…" Sakura cemberut sebentar sambil membungkuk untuk mengambil keranjang yang tadi diletakkannya. Melihat Sakura kesusahan berjalan karena posisi keranjang yang ada di depan kaki—karena harus menggunakan dua tangan saking beratnya—Sasuke berinisiatif untuk membawakannya. Tapi tentu saja dengan muka datar agar Sakura tidak berpikir macam-macam.

"Ayo cepat, lelet sekali sih!" katanya sambil berjalan duluan meninggalkan Sakura. Dari belakang punggungnya, Sasuke bisa mendengar Sakura mengikik.

Seingat Sasuke, belanja tidak pernah terasa semenyenangkan ini.

.

.

"Woooo…. Temeee! Sasuke Temeeeee!"

Sakura melirik ke arah suaminya yang tiba-tiba saja memutar tubuhnya cepat. Mata Sasuke lurus menatap sepasang anak manusia yang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan riang lantas mendengus begitu menyadari siapa mereka.

"Sedang belanja juga?" tanya Naruto ceria saat sampai di tempat mereka. Di sebelahnya, ada Hinata yang memeluk lengan Naruto dengan wajah memerah. Ia membungkuk memberi salam.

"Ha-halooo…"

"Halo." Sakura tersenyum menanggapi sementara Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelahnya menatap pasangan dihadapannya seolang ingin menelannya. "Sasuke, kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang hanya dibalas dengan geraman.

"Neee, Teme! Kupikir untuk menggantikan bulan madu, kalian akan pergi main ke mana gitu—mumpung hari MInggu—eh rupanya malah ada di sini." Naruto mulai mengoceh.

"Diam." Dengan satu delikan mata, Naruto berhasil dibungkam. Sakura yang melihatnya, mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan menyapa ramah pasangan itu.

"Lama sekali kita tidak bertemu. Terakhir kali saat di resepsi waktu itu." Sakura tersenyum menatap Hinata yang masih tak ubahnya sejak masa SMA. Terus saja menempel dengan Naruto. Sakura tentu mengenal keduanya karena mereka satu SMA, tapi memang Sasuke-lah yang lebih akrab dengan mereka.

"I-iya…" Hinata tersenyum gugup. "Sa-Sakura-san sedang beli apa?"

"Eh? Aku sedang beli ikan…" Sakura menunjuk keranjang belanjaan di tangan Sasuke. "Tapi kami sudah selesai belanja. Kalian sendiri mau belanja apa? Sepertinya ada perayaan?" tanya Sakura penasaran sambil melihat keranjang belanjaan di tangan Naruto yang begitu penuh.

"I-itu… Tenten-_nee-san_ baru melahirkan. Kami mau masak besar di rumah Neji-_nii_."

"Tenten?" tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berhenti memasang wajah galak dan diganti dengan wajah penasaran. "Bukankah mereka baru menikah tahun lalu? Cepat sekali sudah punya bayi…" komentarnya. Dan detik berikutnya ia menyesal sudah bicara begitu karena Naruto langsung menggodanya habis-habisan.

"Kau juga jangan mau kalah dari Neji dong Sasuke! Dari SMA kan kalian balap-balapan nilai terus. Nah, masalah buat anak jangan mau kalah juga dong!"

"Naruto."

"Ya?"

"Mau kumasukkan dalam daftar pertukaran pegawai bulan ini?" Sasuke—dan kuasanya—sekali lagi berhasil membungkam Naruto.

"Ma-maaf." Naruto sekarang gantian berlindung di balik bahu pacarnya. "Sakura, kau hebat sekali bisa tahan dengan makhluk sekejam dia." Bisa-bisanya Naruto menambahi tumpukan urat di dahi Sasuke saat ini. Tapi Sasuke yang sudah bersiap menumpahkan sederetan ancaman lain, tertahan oleh Sakura yang lebih dulu bicara.

"Tidak… dia sama sekali tidak kejam," Sakura tertawa geli yang terdengar seperti gemerincing lonceng di telinga Sasuke. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat dan mendengar Sakura tertawa seperti itu. Biasanya ia hanya tersenyum atau terkekeh geli. Jujur saja tawa Sakura itu—mempesona.

Apa tadi Sasuke bilang mempesona?

Ah. Lupakan.

"Pagi ini Sasuke membantuku mencuci piring. Apa itu terdengar kejam?" kata Sakura lagi yang membuat kedua pasang mata Hinata dan Naruto menatapnya tajam. Sasuke tahu tatapan macam apa itu. Tatapan tidak percaya.

"Tidak usah tertawa." Ancamnya pada Naruto. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya menghangat. Tapi bukannya malu, hanya saja… saat Sakura memujinya… rasanya seperti ada bulu-bulu yang menggelitiki perut Sasuke. Geli.

"Dia juga membawakan keranjang belanjaku jadi aku tidak mungkin tidak tahan dengannya." Dan Sakura kali ini benar-benar sukses membuat Sasuke membatu saat tangan wanita itu memeluk lengan kiri Sasuke seperti yang Hinata lakukan. "Nah, karena kami sudah selesai, kami duluan ya? Selamat berbelanja."

Rasanya aneh dipeluk begini. Sasuke mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan dada Sakura yang terasa di lengannya. Namun alih-alih melepaskannya, Sasuke malah membiarkan saja istrinya itu menggeretnya ke pintu keluar.

"Dasar menyebalkan." Sasuke menggerutu untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Siapa? Naruto? Yah. Dia masih sama cerianya dari yang terakhir kuingat." Ujar Sakura, tangannya masih memeluk lengan Sasuke.

"Ya. Dan tambah kurang ajar." Sasuke mendesis.

"Eh? Kenapa kamu sensitif sekali sih?" Sakura akhirnya melonggarkan pelukannya dan tangannya turun menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Hal itu nyaris saja membuat Sasuke melemparkan keranjang belanjaannya karena terkejut. Tapi syukurlah, ia berhasil _stay cool_ dan menjawab pertanyaan istrinya dengan sesuatu yang memang membuatnya kesal.

"Dia tadi memanggil nama kecilmu tanpa suffix apa-apa." Kata Sasuke, teringat lagi saat Naruto dengan seenak udelnya memanggil Sakura sok akrab di depan dirinya—suami sahnya. Menyebalkan sekali. "Harusnya dia memanggilmu Sakura-san atau apa."

Sakura tertegun, langkahnya sedikit melambat dan ia menatap Sasuke yang nampak jengkel sungguhan lantas tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah. Lain kali aku akan mengingatkannya. Karena aku sudah jadi Nyonya Uchiha, 'kan?"

Sasuke tidak menanggapi ucapan Sakura namun dalam hati ia membenarkan. Ya. Sakura sekarang adalah seorang Uchiha dan kewenangan untuk memanggil Sakura seakrab itu hanya ada pada dirinya. Uchiha Sasuke.

Setelahnya tak ada pembicaraan lagi namun mereka terus bergandengan tangan hingga ke tempat parkir.

.

.

Bayi berambut hitam kebiruan di pangkuan Sakura terus saja berayun, memaksa Sakura menyiagakan lengannya. Hal itu hanya membuat sang bayi makin semangat memberontak dan mengobok-obok wajah Sakura sambil tertawa.

"Sepertinya Hikari menyukaimu, Sakura." Ibu dari sang bayi—Uchiha Konan—duduk di sebelah Sakura dan mengelus helaian lembut rambut putrinya. "Sejak tadi dia tidak menangis meski digendong orang yang baru ditemuinya."

Sakura tersenyum tipis dan menjawil pipi tembam Hikari. "Mungkin karena aku sering main ke bagian poli anak dan bertemu banyak anak kecil di sana, jadi mudah akrab."

"Atau mungkin karena kamu sudah memiliki naluri sebagai ibu?" goda Konan yang berhasil menarik perhatian seisi ruangan.

Di ruang keluarga itu, semua orang tengah bersantai setelah makan siang. Fugaku sedang merawat bonsai-bonsainya ditemani Mikoto yang menyuguhkan semangka segar dan air dingin. Sementara itu putra sulung Itachi dan Konan asik sendiri bermain lego, tak jauh dari tempat ayahnya yang sedang membicarakan entah apa dengan sang adik, Sasuke. Tapi berkat ucapan Konan, mereka semua menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Sakura.

Itachi tersenyum miring dan berbisik lirih pada Sasuke. "Kalian sudah melakukannya belum? Aku tidak keberatan punya keponakan dalam waktu dekat. Kembar pun boleh."

Sasuke yang sedang menyesap jus tomat segarnya hanya diam dengan mata menatap lurus pada Sakura dan Hikari. Jujur, melihat kebersamaan dua wanita beda umur dan generasi itu membuat dada Sasuke berdesir. Entah mengapa ia pun tak tahu. Rasanya damai sekali… dan Sakura nampak begitu senang sejak Hikari bermain di pangkuannya. Mungkin Konan benar, mungkin sudah waktunya bagi Sakura untuk menjadi ibu.

Tapi bagaimana mungkin, jika berciuman saja mereka tidak pernah?

Atau… apa mereka bisa melakukannya?

"Ayaaah! Mau minta berapa cucu dari Sasuke?" tiba-tiba saja Itachi berteriak keras sementara tangannya sibuk menghalau sikutan sang adik yang dibuat kaget oleh tingkahnya. Takut-takut, Sasuke mengintip ayahnya yang sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya dan duduk di sebelah Mikoto.

Alis itu berkerut di dahi yang mulai keriput. Dengan tatapan datar yang biasa, Fugaku menatap menantunya. "Sesanggup Sakura saja."

Sumpah demi apapun, itu adalah perkataan seorang Uchiha Fugaku yang paling konyol. 'Sesanggup Sakura saja'?! Oh Kami-sama! Sasuke ingin menggeret istrinya pulang sekarang juga daripada dijadikan objek ledekan satu keluarga. Dan seakan belum cukup, ibunya ikut bersuara.

"Ah, tapi kalau Ibu boleh minta, Ibu mau cucu perempuan dengan rambut seperti Sakura. Pasti sangat cantik." Mikoto menatap Sakura penuh harap.

"Dua. Pasti lucu kalau kembar." Konan menambahi.

"Jangankan kembar! Sasuke bisa membuat satu kesebelasan jika dia mau. Ya 'kan?" Itachi tergelak sendiri saat dilihatnya telinga Sasuke memerah. Tapi Sasuke tidak ada niat untuk menggorok leher Itachi. Saat ini seluruh perhatiannya tertuju pada Sakura yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ah… kalau soal itu, aku sih ikut kata Sasuke saja." Ucap wanita itu sambil menatap Sasuke dengan senyuman. Dan satu keluarga tergelak mendengarnya. Terutama Itachi. Berbagai godaan mulai dilontarkan namun Sasuke bergeming. Matanya lurus menatap manik mata Sakura yang masih menatapnya juga.

Entah mengapa, mata itu tampak begitu gamang. Sama sekali bertolak belakang dengan ucapannya yang barusan. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang membuat Sakura nampak begitu sedih di mata Sasuke dan hal itu membuat dada Sasuke sesak.

_._

_._

Setelah seharian ditahan di mansion keluarganya dan terpaksa ikut makan malam di sana, Sasuke dan Sakura berhasil sampai di apartemen mereka dengan selamat. Mereka segera membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian dengan piyama.

Sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, Sakura duduk di tepi ranjang sementara Sasuke merapikan beberapa berkas yang harus dibawanya esok pagi.

Oke. Sejujurnya ia hanya menghindar. Sasuke masih belum tahu harus bersikap bagaimana setelah kejadian tak terduga tadi siang. Katakanlah dia pengecut yang tidak berani mengklaim sesuatu yang memang miliknya. Tapi ia tidak bodoh, ini menyangkut hati dan Sasuke tidak suka main-main dengan hal itu. Lebih baik ia menunggu hingga perasaannya pada Sakura menjadi jelas.

"Kau melamunkan apa sampai tidak sadar kalau ada yang jatuh?"

Sasuke dibuat terkejut oleh Sakura yang berjongkok di dekat kaki mejanya, mengulurkan satu map berwarna merah yang tadi terjatuh namun luput dari perhatiannya. Saat mengambil map itu, mata keduanya bertemu dan membuat sesuatu dalam diri Sasuke berhenti berdegup.

Mata hijau itu sama cantiknya seperti biasa. Tapi suasana kamar yang hening, lampu yang temaram, serta pembicaraan mereka siang tadi, membuat Sasuke tidak bisa memandangnya dengan cara yang sama. Ada sesuatu di mata itu yang membuatnya agak sulit mengambil napas. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda yang membuatnya ingin menggapaikan tangannya, menyentuh pipi putih yang nampak memerah di bawah cahaya lampu meja.

"Rambutmu masih basah loh," seakan acara tatap-menatap tadi tidak terjadi, Sakura berdiri di belakang Sasuke dan menggosok rambut pria itu dengan handuk yang tadi dipakainya. Ia menggosoknya dengan lembut dan perlahan sementara Sasuke hanya diam.

Hening yang sama mencekiknya seperti malam pertama mereka kembali hadir. Dan sekali lagi, Sakura lah yang memecahkannya.

"Kamu masih memikirkan pembicaraan tadi siang?" tangannya berhenti menggosok rambut Sasuke yang sekarang sudah lumayan kering dan beralih ke kedua bahunya. "Sudah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Sakura menepuk bahu Sasuke dan berniat berbalik menuju ranjang namun satu tangan yang terasa dingin meremas tangannya dan menariknya untuk berdiri di hadapan sang pemilik tangan.

Sekali lagi, mata mereka bertemu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura lembut. Ia menatap Sasuke yang kelihatan ragu-ragu untuk mengucapkan sesuatu yang ada di pikirannya. Matanya menghindari tatapan Sakura dan bibir tipisnya mengatup kuat. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke seperti itu. Dan ia rasa ia tahu alasannya. Sakura menghela napas. "Tidur yuk?" ajaknya sambil berbalik menarik Sasuke hingga pria itu berdiri dan menuntunnya ke ranjang. Segera setelah mereka telah berbaring nyaman di bawah selimut, Sakura memiringkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sasuke yang sepertinya berniat melupakan apa yang ia lakukan tadi.

"Setidaknya sampai tahun baru. Tunggu aku hingga saat itu. Setelah tahun baru… aku akan siap menerimamu."

Sasuke lagi-lagi terpancing oleh ucapan Sakura dan balas menatapnya. "Hanya jika sampai saat itu?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Maaf jika terlalu lama," Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati karena kalimat berusan seolah menegaskan kalau ia yang begitu menginginkan Sakura. "Yah… aku harap saat itu aku akan bisa melakukannya denganmu. Aku tidak benci padamu… hanya butuh waktu. Bisa?"

Mengabaikan ucapan 'aku akan bisa' dari Sakura yang sebenarnya bermakna ambigu, Sasuke mendesis lirih dan menutup matanya dengan lengan. Ia sama sekali tidak melihat bahwa di sampingnya, Sakura meremas bantalnya kuat.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Selamat tidur."

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura tidak pernah mengungkit masalah itu lagi. Namun sejak malam itu, Sasuke menjadi lebih memerhatikan istrinya. Dari hal besar hingga remeh yang rupanya sering terlewatkan olehnya selama ini. Seperti kenyataan bahwa pakaian standar Sakura saat bekerja berupa kemeja polos dan rok span selutut dengan belahan di bagian belakang yang menampilkan paha mulusnya. Jelas saja sang suami meradang dan dengan titah mutlak memerintahkan istrinya mengganti pakaian itu. Atau saat Sakura menguncir rambutnya tinggi hingga mempertontonkan leher jenjangnya, Sasuke langsung menyindir pedas.

"Kau mau kepalamu tersangkut di kusen pintu?"

Alih-alih melempar Sasuke dengan teko, Sakura tersenyum tipis dan kembali mengurai rambut _pink_ sepinggangnya lantas mengantar sang suami ke pintu. Lalu tanpa ada angin atau hujan, Sasuke bertanya datar.

"Mau bareng?"

Tampak sedikit terkejut tapi tidak menolak, Sakura mengikuti Sasuke dan membiarkan dirinya diantar oleh sang suami hingga tepat di depan pintu masuk rumah sakit. Sasuke bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk keluar dari mobil demi memberikan himbauan serupa perintah.

"Telepon aku jika kau mau pulang."

Kontan saja semua perawat yang kebetulan menonton mereka berseru heboh. Mereka tidak tahu jika suami sang dokter _princess_ adalah pria setampan dewa. Melihat tatapan iri dan kagum di mata wanita-wanita itu membuat Sasuke merasa puas, entah mengapa.

Namun kepuasannya harus terbilas habis saat dilihatnya Sakura nampak biasa saja. Hanya mengucapkan 'Terima kasih' dan 'Hati-hati' dengan senyum tipis andalannya. Ketika dilihatnya punggung Sakura yang menjauh, baru ia sadari satu fakta yang menyakitkan.

Dia merasa kehilangan.

.

.

Sedikit enggan, takut, dan gengsi untuk mengakui, namun Sasuke harus bertekuk lutut pada satu fakta terbaru : dia memiliki rasa pada Sakura. Mungkin masih belum serupa cinta, mungkin hanya sifat posesif Uchiha-nya saja yang bicara, namun jelas Sasuke jengkel sekali saat Sakura meneleponnya dan mengatakan ia akan lembur karena ada operasi yang harus ia lakukan. Sakura menyuruh Sasuke pulang duluan dan membeli makan dari luar.

"Tidak." Itulah jawaban Sasuke. Di ujung telepon sana, ia mendengar Sakura mendengus.

"Aku bisa saja memasak untukmu tapi pasti kau sudah kelapa—"

"Tidak apa."

"Eh? Sungguh? Operasinya saja baru dimulai tiga jam lagi."

"Tidak apa."

"Serius? Aku mungkin pulang jam satu malam loh…"

"Akan kutunggu." Jawab Sasuke yakin yang disambut keheningan panjang. Takut istrinya tiba-tiba pingsan atau apa di ujung sana, ia memanggil namanya pelan. "Sakura?"

Masih hening… namun kemudian ia mendengar Sakura menjawab. "Hm. Baiklah. Tunggu aku ya!" nada suara Sakura terdengar ceria kembali dan tanpa sadar Sasuke mengangguk seolah Sakura ada di hadapannya.

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura lagi.

"Apa?"

"Hati-hati menyetirnya. Nah, aku pergi dulu ya."

"Ya."

Tadinya ucapan 'Kau juga berusahalah' sudah ada di ujung lidah tapi ditelan kembali oleh Sasuke. Rasanya malu sekali mengucapkan hal seperti itu. Terdengarnya seperti mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang saling menyemangati.

Eh? Bukankah mereka sudah menikah?

Sasuke menatap datar ponsel di tangannya. Kepalanya masih terus memutar pembicaraan barusan dan kemudian ia tersadar.

Sakura tadi memanggil namanya.

.

.

Masalah memanggil nama entah mengapa jadi penting sekali untuk dipikirkan olehnya. Seingat Sasuke, sejak mereka menikah, Sakura selalu memanggilnya dengan 'Uchiha-san' saat mereka berdua saja. Tapi sekarang wanita itu mulai memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Saat dipikirkan, Sasuke jadi ingat kalau sebelumnya Sakura pernah sekali memanggilnya begitu yaitu setelah mereka baru pulang dari mansion keluarganya. Sayangnya waktu itu ia terlalu gugup sehingga tidak menyadarinya dan sekarang…

Sial. Dia merasa senang.

Saat Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya dan mendapatinya kosong, ia merasa sedikit kecewa padahal ia tahu Sakura sudah pasti tidak ada di sana. Dengan malas ia membuka pakaian dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Otaknya yang tadinya penuh sesak dengan pikiran-pikiran aneh, kembali segar setelah ia selesai mandi.

Lalu satu pertanyaan mampir di otaknya yang sudah berfungsi seperti sedia kala.

Apa Sakura menyukainya juga?

Tidak ada jaminan pasti jika wanita itu sudah berpaling padanya. Pada dasarnya, Sakura bersikap baik padanya karena memang seperti itulah dirinya. Mereka bahkan baru bersentuhan beberapa hari yang lalu, sekitar sebulan dari hari pernikahan. Dan lagi, sekarang Sasuke baru sadar… Sakura tidak pernah membicarakan tentang dirinya.

Apa yang ia tahu soal Sakura? Sementara istrinya hapal mati kalau ia penggila tomat, lebih suka makanan asam daripada manis, lebih memilih membaca sendirian di ruang kerja ditemani segelas jus tomat daripada mengikuti ajakan main Naruto, lebih suka warna gelap, kebiasaannya tidur di sisi kiri ranjang dengan posisi satu tangan menutupi mata, suka kesal jika dibangunkan terlalu pagi dan sifat dinginnya tapi masih bisa dimaklumi oleh wanita itu… sedangkan Sasuke? Pengetahuannya tentang istrinya sendiri adalah nol besar.

Mengingat itu, membuatnya kembali teringat dengan Akasuna no Sasori. Pastilah pria itu lebih tahu dan memahami Sakura. Waktu sepuluh tahun bukannya sebentar. Bahkan dalam waktu sebulan, bisa terjadi banyak hal. Maka dari itu pasti Sasori lebih tahu tentang Sakura dibanding dirinya. Apa warna kesukaan Sakura, apa makanan kesukaannya, apa kebiasaannya, bagaimana cara menghiburnya saat ia sedang sedih atau marah, bagaimana membuatnya merasa nyaman, apa yang jadi impian wanita itu, apa yang selalu membuatnya senang, bunga apa yang disukainya atau apa musik kesukaannya.

Belum lagi fakta bahwa Akasuna no Sasori adalah pria hangat yang murah senyum, berbeda sekali dengannya yang malas sekali berbasa-basi pada seseorang. Sang seniman bisa dengan mudah membuat wanita nyaman hanya dengan tatapannya. Sementara Sasuke lebih sering membuat orang-orang kabur dengan tubuh merinding ketakutan. Jika perbedaannya saja sudah sebesar ini, apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Terlebih bisa dibilang kalau kehadirannya-lah yang merusak kebahagiaan kedua sejoli itu. Apa dia masih memiliki kesempatan?

Sial. Sekarang Sasuke merasa dirinya benar-benar menyedihkan. Dari berjuta wanita di dunia, ia harus menyukai wanita dengan pria lain di hatinya.

.

.

Sakura membuka pintu apartemen itu dan berseru, "Tadaima!" dengan pelan. Ia tidak mau membuat keributan di tengah malam begini. Ia masuk ke ruang tamu dan mendapati Sasuke tertidur di sofa dengan posisi janggal. Handuk biru gelap pria itu menutupi kepalanya yang bersandar di lengan sofa.

Raut wajah Sakura berubah datar saat melihat Sasuke dari dekat. Ia berjongkok dan dengan mata hijaunya, mengamati tiap lekuk wajah pria yang tengah terbuai mimpi itu. Sakura terus berjongkok di sana, masih setia memandangi Sasuke hingga tanpa sadar ada setetes air mata bergulir turun dari mata kanannya. Dengan cepat Sakura menghapusnya dan berdiri.

Jangan seperti ini… bisik Sakura pada dirnya sendiri. Ia harusnya tidak merasa seemosional ini saat melihat Sasuke menungguinya pulang hingga tertidur di sofa dengan tangan menggenggam ponselnya. Harusnya ia bersikap biasa saja… ia tahu. Tapi Sakura tidak bisa mengabaikan pria ini, suaminya.

Kenapa hingga sekarang, Tuhan masih bersikap baik padanya? Meski terkenal dingin terhadap wanita, kenapa Uchiha Sasuke begitu memperhatikannya?

Tunggu. Bukankah itu karena ia sendiri yang begitu memperhatikan Sasuke? Jangan salahkan jika sekarang pria itu pun menaruh atensi lebih padanya. Seharusnya hal itu membuat Sakura senang—jika saja memang itu yang ia inginkan.

Sayangnya bukan.

Melepas blazernya, Sakura bergegas ke dapur dan menyiapkan makanan untuk Sasuke. Ia tahu suaminya belum makan apa-apa. Meski tubuhnya lelah dan terasa remuk, sejam kemudian ia menyelesaikan tugasnya dan kembali menuju ruang tamu.

Sakura terdiam sebentar sebelum mengguncang pelan bahu Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, bangun… Sasuke?" tapi pria itu masih bergeming. Akhirnya Sakura mengguncangnya lebih keras. "Sasuke! Aku sudah masak makanan kesukaanmu! Ayo makan sebelum makanannya dingin!"

Berhasil. Perlahan Sasuke menggeliat lemah. Tangannya memegangi belakang leher yang sepertinya sakit akibat posisi tidurnya yang aneh sementara tangan yang lain menarik handuk dari atas kepalanya.

"Sakura?" panggilnya dengan suara serak.

"Ya?" Sakura menyahut.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab dan malah mendongak menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang membuat bulu kuduk Sakura meremang.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanyanya. Sama sekali tidak terdengar marah. Sakura memaksakan sebuah senyuman—

—yang langsung luntur begitu mendengar kalimat random suaminya.

"Aku merindukanmu…"

.

.

Ingatan tentang malam itu seperti sudah terjadi lama sekali. Sasuke mencoba untuk melupakannya terlebih karena reaksi Sakura tidak seperti yang diharapkannya. Wanita itu hanya tertegun sebentar sebelum menariknya ke ruang makan. Padahal Sasuke serius mengucapkannya. Mungkin Sakura pikir ia mengigau setelah bangun tidur. Sial.

Hari ini Sasuke pulang cepat—hanya setengah hari—lantaran rapat yang harus dipimpinnya berubah jadwal. Daripada bosan di kantor tanpa ada yang dikerjakan, ia memutuskan untuk pulang. Hitung-hitung sekalian menunggu Sakura pulang. Ia sudah benar-benar mengabaikan ego lelakinya hanya untuk melihat wajah senang wanita itu.

Tapi betapa herannya Sasuke, ketika dalam perjalanan pulang, ia melihat sosok istrinya keluar dari sebuah rumah bercat putih yang rupanya adalah tempat praktek seorang psikolog—tertulis jelas di plang yang terpancang di depan rumah itu. Segera saja perasaan Sasuke berubah jelek.

Alih-alih mengejar Sakura, Sasuke malah memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah itu. Sesaat ia sempat ragu tapi rasa penasaran berhasil mengalahkannya. Begitu ia membuka pintu, ia disuguhi ruangan penuh kursi serupa ruang tunggu. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

Pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai bermunculan di otak Sasuke saat ia melihat seorang wanita berambut merah dengan jas putih keluar dari salah satu ruangan sambil menenteng seplastik hitam sampah. Mata di balik lensa minus kacamata itu menatapnya terkejut.

Dan pertemuan itu menjadi awal dari terjawabnya pertanyaan Sasuke.

.

.

Karin memerhatikan Sasuke yang duduk diam di kursinya dengan mata lurus menatap layar datar TV LCD di hadapan mereka. Suara-suara yang bersumber dari _speaker_ TV itu memekakkan telinga, tapi keduanya bergeming. Terutama Sasuke yang tak nampak emosi apapun di wajahnya.

Video yang mereka tonton berwarna hitam-putih, bukan menampilkan pertunjukkan yang menarik atau bagaimana. Itu hanya sebuah video sesi terapi yang direkam Karin. Wanita di video itu menangis meraung-raung, mungkin bisa dibilang kalau dia sedang histeris. Beberapa kali wanita itu tersedak air matanya sendiri dan menangis hingga berguling ke lantai. Beberapa detik kemudian ia terbatuk dan memuntahkan cairan menjijikkan dari mulutnya. Tapi tetap, Sasuke tidak memalingkan wajah.

Karena yang ia lihat adalah Sakura. Uchiha Sakura, istrinya, yang selalu nampak ceria ketika di rumah. Wanita yang selalu tersenyum padanya, selalu baik… sekarang Sasuke tidak tahu harus memercayai yang mana. Sakura di video itu… nampak kesakitan sekali.

Mata Sakura membengkak, hidungnya memerah, rambut panjangnya kusut dan bajunya berantakan. Air mata membasahi wajahnya dan mulutnya terus menjeritkan kalimat yang sama di sela tangis yang tidak terkontrol.

_'Maafkan aku… Maafkan aku… Maafkan aku…'_

Hingga video itu akhirnya habis, Sasuke masih terpaku di kursinya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal dan sekuat tenaga ia menahan diri untuk tidak menitikkan air mata. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah tahu, perasaan sakit macam apa yang dirasakan Sakura hingga wanita itu begitu histeris di video tadi. Tapi di samping itu ia juga merasa sangat kecewa karena Sakura menyembunyikan itu semua darinya.

"Pertama kali dia datang sekitar dua bulan yang lalu," Karin berujar sambil mematikan TV tersebut. "Dia bilang baru saja memutuskan hubungan dengan Sasori karena harus menikah denganmu. Aku sudah berteman dengan Sakura sejak kecil, tapi hari itu pertama kalinya aku melihatnya begitu hancur." Ia menatap Sasuke dalam. "Tapi… dia tidak pernah menunjukkannya di hadapanmu 'kan?"

Sasuke berusaha keras menjaga suaranya untuk tidak bergetar, tapi itu sulit. "Aku tahu ini tidak mudah baginya. Tapi aku tidak tahu…" Suara Sasuke mengecil di akhir. Terlalu sulit untuk melanjutkan.

Karin menghela napas dan melepas kacamatanya sebentar. "Dia memang tidak ingin siapa pun tahu. Tidak juga ayahnya." Sasuke diam. "Beberapa hari lalu ia datang kembali dan sama histerisnya seperti saat pertama kali datang. Aku mencoba sebisaku untuk menenangkannya tapi pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa membiarkannya menangis seperti yang terjadi setiap kali ia datang semenjak kalian menikah. Apa kau tahu? Dia sering cuti dari tempat bekerjanya sejak menikah."

Tidak. Sasuke tidak tahu itu. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa dan itu membuatnya begitu sesak. Apa ini sebegitu buruk? Apa menikah dengannya begitu menyakiti wanita itu? Tapi kenapa dia selalu tersenyum? Kenapa tidak jujur saja?

Kenapa Sasuke harus mengetahuinya setelah ia terlanjur jauh terlibat?

"Dengar Sasuke," Karin berdiri di hadapan pria yang nampak terguncang itu dan menepuk bahunya pelan untuk meminta perhatian. "Tolong jangan ungkit masalah ini di hadapan Sakura. Aku sendiri masih kesulitan membujuknya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku yakin masalahnya tidak sesederhana itu. Jadi tolong sebisa mungkin kau buatlah Sakura rileks, tersenyum, tidak banyak berpikir…"

Ha? Sasuke saja kesulitan membuat dirinya sendiri rileks sekarang. Ia sudah benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir lagi saking begitu banyaknya pertanyaan yang bermunculan di otaknya. Semua tentang Sakura… wanita itu yang selalu tersenyum padanya...

Istrinya…

Sasuke bahkan tidak mendengar apa yang Karin ucapkan setelahanya, atau bagaimana ia bisa sampai di apartemennya sendiri dan mendapati _dia_ ada di sana.

Tersenyum….

_Sakura, berapa banyak rasa sakit yang kau rasakan selama ini?_

_Berapa banyak kebohongan di balik matamu saat kau tersenyum?_

.

.

Sasuke langsung menubruk tubuh Sakura dan merengkuhnya dalam dekapan erat. Ia tidak paham dengan apa yang dilakukan tubuhnya tapi pikirannya pun tidak menolak. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Sakura yang baru kali ini tercium begitu jelas.

"Sasuke? Kenapa? Apa ada masalah di kantor? Kenapa kau sudah pulang?"

Suara itu masih selembut yang Sasuke ingat… apa di balik suara lembutnya juga tersimpan teriakan kesakitan? Memikirkannya saja membuat Sasuke gelisah.

Sasuke terus menempel seperti lintah, menghembuskan napas panasnya di leher Sakura yang membuat wanita itu refleks menaikkan tangannya untuk mengusap punggung Sasuke. Saat dirasanya usapan lembut itu, entah mengapa Sasuke malah ingin menangis…

Lalu matanya menangkap warna merah bunga tulip yang tersimpan baik di dalam vas kaca di samping ranjang. Satu lagi kebiasaan Sakura yang baru Sasuke sadari adalah ia selalu membeli bunga daisy untuk dipajang di seluruh penjuru rumah. Tapi hanya kamar mereka yang diisi dengan tulip merah. Merah… seperti warna rambut pacarnya? Atau merah yang melambangkan 'cinta sejati'?

Apa itu tandanya Sakura masih mencintai Sasori?

Tidak… jangan…

"Aku ingin melakukannya."

"Eh? Apanya?" Sakura menggeliat dalam pelukan Sasuke, memaksa untuk saling menatap.

Dengan wajah datar yang bahkan lebih dingin dari yang Sasuke maksudkan, ia mengulang kembali ucapannya.

"Aku ingin melakukannya."

Sakura mengerutkan alis, raut wajahnya benar-benar kebingungan. Tapi berubah terkejut saat Sasuke menarik kasar tubuhnya ke arah ranjang.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Sakura memekik saat tubuhnya dijatuhkan ke atas ranjang. "Tunggu! Kau kenapa?!" tangannya mencoba menahan dada Sasuke yang sekarang ada di atasnya, memerangkapnya dengan sempurna.

Sekali lagi mata mereka bertautan. Dalam mata sejernih bola kaca di hadapan Sasuke, hanya terlihat ketakutan yang benar-benar menghujam jantungnya. Tapi Sasuke menolak berhenti. Ia tidak ingin berhenti. Ia akan menandainya sebagai miliknya. Sebagai Uchiha. Sebagai istrinya.

Ia tidak mau Sakura meninggalkannya.

Tangan Sasuke menekan kedua pergelangan tangan Sakura di sisi kepalanya. Kepalanya terkubur di lekukan leher Sakura yang terus menandak-nandak dan memanggil-manggil namanya. Tapi Sasuke bergeming, ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk melakukan ini.

Karena ia mencintai Sakura…

"SASUKE!"

Mata Sasuke terbuka lebar saat ia mendengar jeritan Sakura yang memekakkan telinganya. Memanfaatkan kelengahan Sasuke, Sakura melepaskan tangannya dan mendorong Sasuke dari atas tubuhnya.

"Kau kenapa?!" Sakura menarik dirinya menjauh dengan napas terengah dari Sasuke yang berusaha duduk setelah didorong kuat oleh Sakura. Mata hitam pria itu menatap seprai yang kusut di bawah cengkraman tangannya lantas merayap ke pergelangan tangan Sakura yang memerah.

Sial. Sial. Sial.

Sekali lagi kamar itu berubah hening, hanya terdengar suara napas yang terengah dari keduanya. Entah berapa menit sudah berlalu saat kemudian Sasuke berbisik lirih.

"Kenapa kamu mau menikah denganku?"

Sejujurnya, itu adalah pertanyaan yang ingin sekali Sasuke tanyakan sejak dulu. Masalah mengapa ia tidak pernah menanyakannya, Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu.

Sasuke memberanikan diri menatap Sakura. Wanita itu masih terlihat menjaga jarak, tapi matanya balas menatap mata Sasuke.

"Karena ayah yang memintaku."

Sakura merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di tepi ranjang yang ada di sisi terjauh. Tangannya naik dan meremas rambutnya gemas.

"Kenapa kamu tidak menolaknya?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Hatinya seperti mencelos mendengar jawaban Sakura barusan. Padahal ia sendiri tidak tahu jawaban apa yang ia harapkan dari wanita itu.

"Kau serius ingin membicarakan ini?" untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke mendengar nada suara Sakura menajam. Pertanyaan Sakura hanya dijawab oleh tatapan menuntut Sasuke.

"Karena aku pengecut." Sakura menjawab dengan gigi bergemeletuk, mencoba menahan air mata bodoh yang dikiranya sudah terkuras habis di tempat Karin. "Untuk menolak… mengatakan mauku dan menghancurkan keluarga… aku tidak punya keberanian seperti itu."

"Aku terlalu sayang pada ayahku. Dia sudah sendirian sekarang. Aku… tidak akan pernah tega."

Dengan kalimat barusan, Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Sasuke bisa mendengar suara keran yang dibuka dan menutup. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali mendengar pintu kamar mandi dibuka.

"Kau pasti sedang banyak pikiran. Aku akan buatkan jus tomat untukmu."

Seperti tidak ada yang pernah terjadi, Sakura melenggang begitu saja meninggalkan Sasuke yang sekarang mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Tapi ia juga merasa lega karena Sakura tidak berlari keluar dari apartemen mereka dan mengancam tidak akan kembali lagi—seperti yang pikiran anehnya takutkan. Dengan langkah diseret-seret, Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang sedang memotong-motong tomat di dapur.

"Aku minta maaf." Sepertinya ini pertama kalinya Sasuke meminta maaf setelah sekian lama.

Sasuke memandangi tepi meja marmer yang membatasinya dengan Sakura, tapi betapa terkejutnya Sasuke saat ia merasakan dua tangan milik Sakura terkalung di lehernya.

"Tidak apa-apa," bisik Sakura lembut—dan tenang. "Tapi jangan diulangi lagi. Kau membuatku… kaget. Bukankah aku sudah katakan kalau kita akan melakukannya setelah tahun baru?"

Sasuke balas memeluk Sakura. Persetan dengan apa yang dirasakan wanita itu saat memeluknya, saat menjanjikan itu padanya. Sasuke hanya ingin memeluk wanita itu erat, memastikan kalau ini nyata dan Sakura benar-benar ada di sini, bersamanya.

.

.

Tiga hari sebelum tahun baru, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pergi ke pusat kota—sekedar _refreshing_ dan belanja kebutuhan untuk tahun baru sebab Sakura berencana mengundang beberapa teman dokternya untuk makan di apartemen mereka. Sasuke sempat menolak—ia benci momen yang seharusnya ia lewati berdua saja dengan Sakura harus tercemari kehadiran orang lain—namun akhirnya luluh juga.

Tapi seharusnya mereka tidak pernah pergi. Karena itu semua menjadi awal pertengkaran hebat mereka. Diawali dengan keinginan Sakura melihat langit malam di tepi danau buatan di dekat Konoha Tower, Sasuke sudah merasa begitu enggan. Dan ia tahu apa alasannya begitu sampai di sana.

"Sasori…"

Nama itu tersebut dengan refleks saat sepasang lensa mata Sakura menangkap sosok sang mantan pacar yang sedang berdiri di kejauhan bersama dengan seorang wanita berambut merah juga. Jarak yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh membuat suara tawa keduanya terdengar samar-samar dan detik itu juga Sasuke bisa merasakan Sakura merapatkan tubuhnya pada dirinya.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras.

"Aku ingin pulang." Dan dengan satu kalimat itu, hancurlah sudah semua rencana yang sudah mereka susun termasuk acara makan malam yang romantis di salah satu restoran Prancis. Mau tak mau, Sasuke membawa istrinya itu menuju ke tempat mereka memarkir mobil meski yang sebenarnya ingin ia lakukan adalah menerjang Sasori dan melemparnya ke danau. Akibat menahan emosi yang memuncak, Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata merah yang mengamati kepergian mereka.

.

.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan menangis melihat MANTAN PACARMU jalan dengan wanita lain," kata Sasuke begitu mereka sampai di apartemen. Sakura tidak bicara apa-apa, melainkan berjalan ke dapur dan meletakkan kantung belanjaan yang sempat mereka beli. Wajahnya sudah tidak nampak sedih lagi—tapi itulah yang membuat Sasuke khawatir.

"Aku bukan menangis karena itu." Sasuke bisa mendengar Sakura bicara saat wanita itu sedang meletakkan persedian selai di lemari atas. Dan Sasuke dibuat mengumpat saat mendapati Sakura tersenyum dengan linangan air mata begitu ia membalik tubuhnya. "Bukan karena cemburu, kok."

Sasuke merasa jantungnya berhenti memompa darah, lututnya terasa lemas. _Tolong_… batinnya. _Jangan tersenyum lagi, Sakura. Menangislah, aku ada di sini untuk menenangkanmu…_

_Kenapa kamu selalu tersenyum?!_

"Aku sedih karena harus melihat Sasori kesakitan…" lirih Sakura sambil mengusap air matanya yang tidak berhenti turun.

"Sakit?"

Senyum itu bertambah getir di mata Sasuke. "Aku tahu dia merasa sakit harus berada begitu dekat dengan wanita lain saat dia masih mencintaiku. Aku bisa lihat dari wajahnya meski ia tertawa. Aku bisa lihat dia seperti ingin lari…"

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya dan tertawa sarkastik. "Hah! Tahu dari mana kau? Bisa saja dia malah senang!"

Setetes air mata bergulir turun lagi dari mata Sakura sementara ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang mulai kesulitan bernapas dan matanya berubah panas. Dengan sentuhan selembut bulu, Sakura menyentuh lengan Sasuke. Mata mereka bertatapan. "Aku tahu… karena aku juga merasakannya."

_Tuhan… tolong hentikan semua ini…_

"Saat aku berada di dekatmu, rasanya sakit sekali seperti tubuhku terbelah dua. Bahkan saat ini, saat aku menyentuhmu, rasanya seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum… aku menangis karena aku tahu rasa sakitnya."

Ucapan Sakura barusan sukses membangkitkan kemarahan dalam diri Sasuke, dengan kasar ia mendorong Sakura. "KALAU BEGITU JANGAN DEKATI AKU LAGI! DASAR KAU WANITA SIALAN! KALAU KAU BEGITU MENCINTAINYA, PERGI SAJA SANA! PERGI! AKU TIDAK INGIN MELIHAT WAJAHMU!"

Sakura nampak _shock_ diteriaki begitu oleh Sasuke, tapi rupanya itu hanya permulaan. "BERHENTI MENUNJUKKAN WAJAH TERSENYUMMU ITU! ITU MEMBUATKU MUAK! DASAR KAU PENIPU!" Sasuke tersedak liurnya sendiri, tapi ia masih juga berteriak. "KALAU BERADA DI SISIKU BEGITU MENYAKITIMU, KENAPA KAU TIDAK PERGI SAJA, HAH? PERGI! PERGI KUBILANG!"

Meski ia mengatakannya dengan kesadaran penuh, Sasuke tetap merasa jantungnya mencelos saat Sakura menutup mulutnya, ekspresi wajahnya tampak begitu terkejut, dan berlari keluar apartemen.

Suara pintu apartemen yang dibanting menjadi suara terakhir yang Sasuke dengan sebelum semuanya berubah hening.

.

.

_"Papa… Pa-pa-pa…"_

_"Hei, jangan… he—aduh! Jangan tarik rambut Papa, hei!"_

_"Aww _ittaiii! _Mama… Huwee…"_

_"Sasuke, jangan memukulnya!"_

_"Dia yang duluan!"_

_"Bodoh! Kau 'kan ayahnya! Masa' tidak bisa bersabar!"_

_"Ta-tapi Sakura…"_

_"Sasuke bodoh!"_

_._

_._

Mata Sasuke terbuka seketika. Diliriknya jam di atas nakas dan mendecih. Pukul sepuluh pagi dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Sakura. Dengan perlahan ia mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang. Segera saja keheningan apartemennya membuat Sasuke kembali teringat kejadian semalam.

Sial.

Sepuluh tahun… sejauh itulah jaraknya dengan Sakura. Sejak awal harusnya ia sadar bahwa ia telah kalah. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Merubah hati seorang wanita dalam waktu beberapa bulan sama artinya seperti menegakkan benang yang basah. Mustahil.

Tapi Sasuke terlanjur mencintainya.

Sekarang ia yakin dengan perasaannya itu karena ia masih bisa merasakan sakit di dadanya saat mengingat ucapan Sakura.

_"Saat aku berada di dekatmu, rasanya sakit sekali seperti tubuhku terbelah dua. Bahkan saat ini, saat aku menyentuhmu, rasanya seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum… aku menangis karena aku tahu rasa sakitnya."_

Setiap senyuman di pagi hari ketika mereka terbangun bersamaan, setiap sentuhan saat tangan mereka bergenggaman, setiap pelukan saat mereka berjalan beriringan, semua yang Sakura lakukan untuknya tak lebih dari sekedar kebohongan. Semua hal yang membuat jantung Sasuke berdegup lebih kencang itu tak lebih hanya bentuk hukuman Sakura terhadap dirinya sendiri. Dengan lebih mendekatkan diri pada Sasuke, wanita itu berharap bisa membayar rasa bersalahnya pada Sasori karena telah mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Dan sekarang Sasuke duduk sendiri di apartemen yang kosong, menyadari bahwa satu-satunya wanita yang dicintainya hanya menjadikannya alat menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke beringsut dan menggapai segelas air di atas meja di samping ranjang. Ia meneguknya dengan perlahan. Tanpa sengaja matanya melihat laci meja yang kebetulan sekali terbuka sedikit.

Laci itu tempat Sakura meletakkan barang-barangnya sementara Sasuke menggunakan yang ada di sisi lain. Dengan tak sabar, Sasuke membuka laci itu. Berharap menemukan petunjuk di mana Sakura berada sekarang karena semalam ia sudah menelepon Karin—satu-satunya teman dekat Sakura yang ia tahu—dan tidak mendapati informasi apa-apa.

Kecil, terbungkus plastik hitam dan ada di bagian paling belakang laci, Sasuke menarik keluar sebuah bungkusan. Tidak ada yang istimewa sampai Sasuke mengeluarkan isinya.

Surat, bunga tulip merah yang sudah mengering, visa dan paspor juga tiket pesawat bertanggal 31 Desember tahun ini.

Dengan tangan bergetar Sasuke membuka surat itu dan membacanya. Saat matanya mencapai baris terakhir, ia tidak bisa mencegah air matanya untuk turun.

Sekarang ia yakin, Sakura akan pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

_Aku akan menunggumu hingga akhir._

.

.

Tersisa waktu sejam sebelum tahun berganti dan Sasuke hanya berdiri bersandar di balkon apartemennya, menikmati semilir angin malam yang membawa aroma mesiu. Di kejauhan, sudah nampak banyak _hanabi_ yang mewarnai langit.

Meneguk anggur dari gelas yang ada di tangan kanannya, Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dan menekan sederetan nomor. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga ia bisa mendengar suara bariton yang dikenalinya sebagai suara Haruno Kizashi.

Menatap sekali lagi pada bunga api di kejauhan, akhirnya Sasuke angkat bicara dengan suara serak yang agak bergetar. "Kizashi-san, aku akan membahagiakan putrimu."

Sasuke yakin pria tua di ujung sana pasti mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Tapi ia tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkannya. Cepat-cepat ia memutus sambungan telepon itu dan men-_dial_ nomor lain.

Kali ini ia hanya disapa dengan keheningan meski jelas panggilannya tersambung.

"Pulanglah. Aku ingin bicara."

Dan sisa waktu setengah jam kemudian menjadi waktu terlama dalam hidup seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

"Sasuke."

Sakura berdiri di ambang pintu kamar. Dengan satu gerakan jari, Sasuke menyuruh Sakura mendekat.

Suasana kembali hening… sehening yang dimungkinkan suasana tahun baru yang menyemaraki kota. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke yang bergeming sambil meremas sesuatu di saku celananya.

"Aku minta maaf untuk ucapanku kemarin. Bisakah kita memulai dari awal?"

Didengar bagaimanapun, ajakan itu sangat menggiurkan. Tapi Sasuke tidak bisa. Sakura hanya akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri jika terus bertahan. Tak peduli apa yang mungkin terjadi nanti, jika pun seandainya perasaan Sakura berubah, kenyataannya sekarang adalah wanita itu tidak mencintainya.

Sasuke meletakkan gelas anggurnya dan memosisikan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan sang istri. Matanya menatap Sakura dalam dengan otak ribut menimbang.

_Jangan egois… lihat dia. Dia tidak bahagia bersamamu._

"Sasuke?"

_Kau sudah berjanji akan membahagiakannya…_

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke tersentak dan mendapati Sakura menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran. Ah. Apa itu juga tipuan?

"Aku paham dengan kemarahanmu, tapi aku janji aku akan melakukannya dengan benar kali ini. Tolong beri aku kesemp—"

Sasuke menyentuh bibir itu dengan jarinya yang dingin. Ia tidak ingin mendengar terusannya karena itu hanya akan membuatnya goyah. Dengan gerakan perlahan ia merunduk dan menjangkau bibir itu dengan bibirnya. Namun ledakan keras di langit membuatnya menghentikan aksinya.

"SELAMAT TAHUN BARUUUU!" entah siapa yang berteriak.

Langit hitam berubah dipenuhi bermacam warna yang berkerlip indah. Di jalanan di bawah mereka, ribuan orang meniup terompetnya tanda menyambut datangnya tahun baru.

Sasuke melirik wanita yang berdiri di sampingnya. Bola mata beriris hijau zamrud itu memantulkan warna-warni _hanabi_ di langit sana. Dan Sasuke melihatnya kembali mengucap nama yang menjadi bukti kekalahan telak Sasuke.

_"Selamat tahun baru, Sasori…"_

.

.

"Ini. Bawa ini dan pergilah. Aku yang akan menjelaskan semuanya pada keluarga kita."

Sasuke menyodorkan visa, paspor, dan tiket itu ke arah Sakura yang menatapnya tak percaya.

"Ba-bagaimana kau menemukannya?"

"Tidak penting."

Sakura diam menatap benda di tangan Sasuke. Ekspresinya seperti ingin mengambilnya namun enggan. Hingga kemudian satu senyum kembali terlukis di wajahnya.

"Sehari setelah ayahku mengatakan kita akan menikah, Sasori langsung memesan tiket dan mengurus semua ini. Ia meyakinkanku bahwa kami bisa kawin lari dan tinggal di luar negeri. Aku dokter dan dia pelukis. Uang bukan masalah karena sebentar lagi pun ia akan menggelar pameran perdananya."

Sasuke menahan napas saat Sakura mendongak dan menatapnya dengan air mata yang sudah berderai. Suaranya tercekat ketika melanjutkan.

"Tapi aku katakan padanya kalau itu tidak mungkin. Aku menyerah padanya dan menikah denganmu." Sakura mulai tergugu. "Hingga detik terakhir Sasori memohon padaku, ia bilang ia bersedia menunggu, tapi pada akhirnya… aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau ayahku sendirian. Aku tidak sanggup membayangkannya… Dan sekarang aku di sini. Menyakiti Sasori, menyakitimu… aku merasa sangat malu."

Sasuke menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk Sakura. Sekarang di tangannya adalah pertaruhan. Sekali lagi ia menyodorkan itu di depan wajah Sakura dan mengerling ke arah pintu.

Ini adalah pertaruhan terbesarnya. Bibirnya terasa kering dan matanya perih sekali. Namun Sasuke tidak akan menyesal apapun hasilnya karena ia melakukannya karena cinta. Semua yang akan terjadi nanti, reaksi orangtuanya, ejekan yang akan diterimanya—itu adalah harga yang harus dibayarnya demi kebahagiaan wanitanya.

Meski harapan kecil itu ada—Sakura tetap di sisinya.

"Aku… hanya ingin kau bahagia." Bisik Sasuke lirih setulus hatinya. Ia tidak tahu kalimat apa yang bisa menggambarkan perasaannya.

Sekali lagi mereka bertatapan. Sakura seolah sedang mencari kejujuran dalam mata sekelam malam milik Sasuke dan waktu terasa terhenti ketika kemudian helaian rambut itu tertiup angin tatkala Sakura menyambar visa, paspor, dan tiket di tangan Sasuke lantas berlari kencang menuju pintu.

_Sudah pergi_. Itulah pikirnya. Cintanya sudah pergi.

.

.

Derak jam menjadi satu-satunya penyemarak kamar apartemen yang gelap itu. Di luar sana, masih banyak orang berkeliaran—menantikan matahari pertama di bulan Januari. Sementara itu Sasuke masih pada posisinya, bersandar di balkon apartemen.

Tidak. Ia tidak akan menangis lagi. Teringat dengan apa yang sudah Sakura lalui, harusnya ini bukan apa-apa. Jadi Sasuke hanya diam dan menghitung mobil yang berlalu-lalang di bawah sana, mencoba mengabaikan denyutan di dada dan kepalanya.

Dan pertanyaan itu kembali hadir. _Kenapa?_ Kenapa ia tidak bertanya mengapa Sakura mau menikah dengannya? Pertanyaan yang awalnya tidak berani Sasuke tanyakan—yang menjadi akar dari semua ini.

Mungkin—

BRAK

"Sasuke!"

Di sana. Di ambang pintu, Sakura berdiri dengan napas terengah. Rambutnya menempel lepek di dahinya. Matanya tak lepas menatap Sasuke yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

.

.

_Mungkin, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak melihatmu berdiri di ambang pintu gereja dengan memakai gaun pengantin putih dan aku terlalu takut bertanya karena tidak ingin berpisah darimu._

_._

_._

"Sasuke!"

Sakura menubruk tubuh kaku Sasuke dan menangis di dada pria itu. Tangannya memeluk Sasuke erat hingga ia yakin ini bukan mimpi.

"Sa..kura?"

Sakura melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke dengan senyuman. Kali ini, Sasuke yakin itu asli.

"Bagaimanapun aku tahu kalau waktu ini akan datang… dan aku memilihmu," bisik Sakura dengan suara tersendat. "Aku habis dari bandara untuk mengembalikan visa dan paspor itu pada Sasori."

Butuh beberapa waktu bagi Sasuke untuk mencerna ucapan Sakura. Otak, hati dan tubuhnya belum bisa sinkron. Dengan tangan gemetar, Sasuke meraba pipi basah Sakura.

"Sungguh?"

Sakura tersenyum dan mencium telapak tangan Sasuke. Air matanya menetes lagi. "Maaf membuatmu khawatir."

"Ta-tapi… _kenapa_?"

Padahal ia sudah menyiapkan dirinya untuk yang terburuk, padahal ia sudah rela jika Sakura pergi. Kenapa dia kembali?

Dan Sasuke bersyukur ia menanyakan alasannya.

.

.

"Karena aku jatuh cinta padamu."

.

.

Sasuke tak peduli dengan ucapan 'Jika dia mencintaimu saat masih bersama orang lain, maka dia akan melakukan yang sama saat ia bersamamu' karena baginya sekarang yang terpenting adalah Sakura ada di sini bersamanya. Memeluknya erat di atas ranjang mereka yang berderit keras. Sayup-sayup suara terompet menjadi latar penyatuan cinta mereka. Ini terasa begitu manis, hingga dalam kegelapan kamar, Sasuke tak sanggup untuk tidak meneteskan air matanya.

Dalam ciumannya yang dingin ia berbisik lirih.

.

.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

Sakura melilit tubuhnya sendiri dengan selimut berwarna putih dan berjalan agak tertatih menuju jendela kaca besar. Dengan satu tangan ia menyibak tirai dan membuka jendelanya, membiarkan cahaya matahari membanjiri kamar itu. Tangannya menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinga ketika angin yang ikut masuk meniupnya hingga berderai ke mana-mana.

_"Angel…"_

Sakura memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati Sasuke yang menyeringai dari atas ranjang sambil bertopang dagu. Rambut pria itu acak-acakan, hasil remasan tangannya semalaman tadi. Tubuhnya yang telanjang hanya ditutupi selimut sebatas perut, menampilkan dada putih dengan bercak merah di beberapa titik.

Sakura merasa pipinya memanas.

"Aku seperti melihat malaikat… " goda Sasuke. "Bisa kau berputar? Aku curiga ada sayap di punggungmu."

Dengan wajah merah padam Sakura kembali ke sisi ranjangnya dan langsung mendapat ciuman selamat pagi.

"Kau mau sa—EH!" Sakura tiba-tiba sudah terperangkap di bawah selimut dan pelukan hangat Sasuke. Sejak semalam, pria itu seperti tidak mau melepasnya barang sedetik. "Lepaskan aku. Ini sudah siang dan kita belum makan sejak semalam."

Sasuke diam saja dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher istrinya. Rasanya damai sekali hingga ia takut kalau ini hanya mimpi.

"Sakura?"

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

_"Aku bermimpi kita memiliki anak. Dia sangat nakal tapi kau selalu membelanya."_

_"Kupikir dia akan pendiam sepertimu… Tapi, mari kita wujudkan mimpi itu."_

_._

_._

**_Fin_**

**A/N : Ah. Saya gak tahu mau ngomong apa selain 10000 word itu kurang. Oke. Saya memang jagonya melebih-lebihkan makanya fic ini panjang sekali/dor/ dan ini resmi jadi fic rated-M pertama saya~~**

**Word count : 9995 words (Only fic, not including disclaimer and A/N. Lima katanya lagi buat jaga-jaga adanya typo yang harusnya katanya dipisah eh malah nyambung. Saya udah baca berkali-kali sih, jadi semoga aja gak ada)**

**Jumlah di atas sudah mengalami pembasmian besar-besaran karena tadinya jumlahnya lebih banyak dari itu u.u saya terpaksa buang banyak scene dan ganti plot. Mungkin yang kuat baca dari awal sampai akhir sadar kalau fic-nya berubah rusuh di akhir. Iya. Emang.**

**Maafkan saya~**

**Saya sengaja buat cerita dari sisi Sasuke-nya (padahal tadinya nggak, sekali lagi kebentur sama ****_rule _****BTC. Hiks) makanya banyak hal tentang perasaan Sakura yang gak keekspos. Rencananya saya mau buat sequelnya. Nyeritain kehidupan keluarga kecil mereka yang akhirnya beneran kayak keluarga. Sekaligus ambisi Sasuke buat ngewujudin mimpinya. Muehehehe. Saya terlanjur naksir sama cerita saya yang ini.**

**Habisnya bikin fic ini tuh perjuangan banget. Saya muter lagu sedih mulu semacem Seandainya-Vierra, If You're not the One-Daniel Bedingfield, The Man Who Can't be Moved-The Script, dan lagu-lagu sedih lainnya biar saya kebawa sedih. Semoga aja ****_feel_****-nya nyampe deh.**

**Saya juga mau minta maaf buat yang baca cerita saya yang judulnya 'Quit Playing Games With My Heart', saya gak bisa ngupdate fic itu dulu soalnya kan beda genre. Bingung jadinya. Di fic ini sedih, di fic itu malah ngelawak (oke, gak lucu-lucu amat sih) jadi gak dapet ****_feel_**** buat nulisnya deh. Maaf ya buat yang udah baca dan review.**

**Selain fic ini, saya juga rencananya mau nyetor satu lagi yang rated-T. Sepertinya mau bikin yang lucu. Ternyata ngegalau itu capek ya :3**

**Akhir kata, saya mau ngucapin selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan dan VIVA BTC! (Akhirnya bisa ikutan juga, fiuh… saya ngiler sama hadiahnya. Hahaha…. :3)**

**Jaa na~**


End file.
